


Why Kara Was Concerned

by orphan_account



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 08:37:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19330993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell approached Unity after he frowned. He never found anyone for his master to control.





	1. Chapter 1

I never created Superman TAS.

 

Reverend Amos Howell approached Unity after he frowned. He never found anyone for his master to control. He began to bow within a tent. ''I apologize for never finding others to lure. I'm willing to suffer the consequences,'' Reverend Amos Howell said. His eyes were on every writhing tentacle and light eye.

A tentacle struck one side of Reverend Amos Howell's body.

Reverend Amos Howell cried out before he was knocked down. He winced after he fell on his side. *I'm willing to suffer the consequences.* Reverend Amos Howell's legs trembled as he tried to stand. Another tentacle struck his face this time. There was a different cry.

*I should suffer the consequences.* 

Reverend Amos Howell refused to touch his red face. Perhaps there were going to be others in Smallville. Even if there were very few people. Unity always conquered worlds by controlling minds. Not this world. As long as Reverend Amos Howell never found anyone.

Perhaps a few people were curious about the tent Unity was in. Perhaps they were willing to enter the tent without the preacher luring them into it. 

After Reverend Amos Howell stepped out of the tent, he searched for anyone for Unity to control. There was a new frown. Reverend Amos Howell wondered if Unity was willing to replace him. Perhaps there was going to be a new preacher. Unity's new preacher? Not possible!

Reverend Amos Howell wandered Smallville for what seemed like hours. Barren areas. Scowling, he decided to return to Unity again.  
His master was most likely going to hit him no matter what. He tried to remember when Unity was kind near him. If he was kind. 

The tent was approached. 

Eyes widened at a snail's pace.


	2. Chapter 2

Unity was never out of the tent. At least until now. 

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes remained wide as he ran to Unity. They settled on three people near his master. Their eyes were wide for different reasons. As though Unity controlled them. 

''Your new victims were curious near the tent? They walked into it recently?''

''Yes and yes.'' 

''Are your new victims replacing me? Are they going to be your new preachers?''

''Yes and yes.''

''I'll find others for you sooner or later,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Unity.

''You're useless.''

Reverend Amos Howell trembled before he stepped back. ''I was always your preacher,'' he said to Unity.

''You aren't my preacher any longer,'' Unity said.

Reverend Amos Howell continued to tremble as Unity abandoned him. He collapsed on all fours against his will. Tears streamed down his face. Reverend Amos Howell began to sob. Which was more painful? Unity hitting him? Unity abandoning him? The two?

Although Reverend Amos Howell was usually a traveler, he lacked shelter. Unity wasn't with him. There wasn't any desire to travel. Except to find shelter.


	3. Chapter 3

After the memory, Reverend Amos Howell stood near his bedroom window. He frowned. His other memory? Finding a farm recently.  
Knocking on the door. A woman opening it. 

Reverend Amos Howell introduced himself before a man appeared. He heard their names. Martha and Jonathan Kent. ''I'm a humble traveler, but I desire shelter. I'm exhausted and hungry. Please let a preacher remain with you for some time.'' 

Martha and Jonathan exchanged glances. They smiled before he stepped into their home.

Reverend Amos Howell started to smile. ''Thank you. The Reverend Amos Howell. At your service.'' 

A teen girl appeared before her eyes widened near Reverend Amos Howell. His dark eyes and smile caused her to shudder.

''This is Kara. Our foster daughter. Kara, this is Reverend Amos Howell. He'll be staying with us for some time,'' Jonathan said. 

Kara frowned. ''Uhhh huuuuh.'' 

The memory vanished. Reverend Amos Howell continued to frown and stand near the window. His new foster parents seemed nice. As for Kara? She never interacted with him a whole lot. She usually had a sort of emergency or shuddered near him. When Kara actually interacted with him? To mention meal times.

Reverend Amos Howell moved his long hair back so that a bruise was revealed. A bruise on the side of his face. 

Reverend Amos Howell heard footsteps before his eyes were wide.


	4. Chapter 4

''It's time for supper,'' Kara said as she frowned. Her eyes were on the bruise. Concern appeared in them. Kara approached Reverend Amos Howell. She moved his hair back. She viewed him scowling.

''Let me treat that bruise.''

''I'LL BE FINE!'' Reverend Amos Howell snapped. He watched while Kara stepped back. ''My apologies for snapping. I should be fine. The bruise is going to eventually disappear.'' He refused to reveal Unity hitting him occasionally. *Why would Jonathan and Martha allow an alien in a preacher's form to remain? An alien luring others to his master. An alien conquering worlds with his master.*

Reverend Amos Howell viewed Kara departing. He turned to the window another time. New family members were kind. Even Kara sometimes. Unity never provided food for Reverend Amos Howell. His new family never struck him. Abandoned him. Said he was useless.

New tears streamed down Reverend Amos Howell's face. Part of him continued to consider himself as Unity's preacher. He sobbed for a few minutes. 

Reverend Amos Howell moved his long hair so that it concealed his bruise again. After entering the kitchen, he sat with his new family. He saw meat with potatoes before his smile came back. His bruises were going to eventually disappear and his happy expression remained. 

 

THE END


End file.
